


A Boy With Angel Wings And A Devilish Smile

by laurenkayekalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alastair (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Breakups, Conflicted Dean, Confused Dean Winchester, Dominant Dean, Drug Use, Dry Humping, Flirty Castiel, Gay Castiel, Hookups, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Minor S&M, Orgasm, Punk Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sassy Castiel, Sassy Crowley, Seductive Castiel, Sexual Assault, Sexual Confusion, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Tattoed Castiel, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, and everything in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkayekalt/pseuds/laurenkayekalt
Summary: Castiel enjoys making Dean Winchester blush, standing too close, making suggestive comments, and slapping his ass every now and then.  Dean doesn't appreciate the unwanted attention, but when he imagines Castiel being with somebody else, well, he doesn't like the idea. Not. One. Bit.





	1. I prefer Manwhore

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural fanfic! Hope you enjoy! :)

(Monday)

Sam and Dean Winchester climbed out of the 67’ Impala. Sam looked at the large building in front of him in awe, students huddled in groups all around the parking lot. 

Dean clapped him on the shoulder. “Ready for your first day of High School, Sammy?” 

Sam smiled up at his big brother. 

“Hey, Sammy!” 

Kevin Tran and Charlie Bradbury were waving at Sam to come and join them. Sam looked at Dean worried, but Dean smiled at him. “Go ahead.”

“I’ll see ya after school.” Sam ran toward his friends and they entered the large building together, staying side by side as they wormed their way through the crowded hallways. 

Dean leaned up against his baby and looked around, waiting for Lisa to show. He tapped his fingers on his thighs to the beat of ‘Eye of the Tiger’ that was stuck in his head. 

“Hey, Winchester!” 

Dean didn’t have to look to know who was shouting his name. He groaned and turned his head to his left. Castiel Novak, the school punk came strolling up to the Impala, his two friends, Crowley and Raphael, stood behind him. 

Dean focused on the blue-eyed boy in his leather jacket and tight black jeans, too tight if you ask Dean. Castiel stood so close, Dean could smell the scent of Evergreen and Vanilla Musk coming off of him.

“What do you want, Novak?”

“What? I just wanted to see how my toy—sorry, I mean my boy—is doing.” The punk gave a little smirk.

“Look, I’m not really in the mood, okay?” 

“Why not? I just saw you smiling with that cute little boy a few minutes ago. What, do you have a thing for younger guys?”

Dean stepped forward. “He’s my brother.”

Castiel looked surprised for a moment before a smile spread on his lips. “Two Winchesters. That could be fun.”

“You’re disgusting.” Dean spat.

“No,” Castiel raised a finger. “I’m imaginative.”

“Dean?” The boys looked over to see Lisa standing there with her bag slung over her shoulder and a few books in her arm. “You coming?” 

“Yeah,” Dean did a quick glance toward Castiel before turning to leave. 

Castiel gave a little slap on Dean’s ass, saying “See ya around, pal.” 

Dean ignored the comment, but felt heat rise to his cheeks as he felt a slight tingle on his ass from Castiel’s hand. 

**********

(Friday)

The bell rang and Dean stepped into his last class for the day. It was English Literature, not his favorite class but certainly not his least. The teacher was awesome, Dean had to admit. There was no other teacher like him. He was straight to the point, cracked jokes every now and then, and was never afraid to speak his mind about the way a student was acting. 

Mr. Singer adjusted the ball cap on his head before clapping his hands together. “Alright, ya idgits. Sit down and shut up cause we got a lot of pointless shit to go over that you’re likely to never use in your life.”

The students laughed as they settled into their seats. The bell rang for class to begin and Mr. Singer began writing on the blackboard. In big words read, ‘The Scarlet Letter’. Just as Mr. Singer was about to begin, the door swung open and Castiel strolled in, late as usual. 

“Ah, Mr. Novak, I see you’ve arrived late earlier than usual.” 

Castiel Novak slammed his book down on his desk and slouched into his chair, placing his feet up on the table. “What can I say? I found this assignment quite entertaining.” 

“Really? You mean you actually read one of my assignments?” 

Castiel shrugged. “Why you look so surprised, Robert? You forget that English is my favorite subject. It usually puts me to sleep a lot faster than most of my other classes.” 

Mr. Singer rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Mr. Novak. And it’s Mr. Singer.” 

“Yes, sir.” Castiel saluted Mr. Singer. As the teacher turned back toward the blackboard, Castiel glanced over at Dean and gave him a wink. Dean turned away, his face reddening from being caught staring at him. 

“Now, if we could actually start class.” Mr. Singer turned to the students. “Any thoughts on the book?”

The class was silent for a moment, the boys and girls looking at one another to see if anyone had anything to say. 

“I feel sympathy for Hester. They shouldn’t have treated her the way she did,” said Jo Harvelle.

“She was a whore. That’s what she gets for sleeping around.” Alastair spoke up.

“She just wanted to have a little fun. Everyone wants to.” Castiel challenged Alastair. 

“Great, a whore sticking up for another whore.” 

“I prefer to be called a manwhore actually.” 

“You’re not much of a man if you like dick up your ass.” 

“Well, you didn’t seem to mind it last week.” 

The other students stifled laughs and giggles. Alastair jumped out of his seat, but Mr. Singer pushed him back down. 

“Enough, both of you. Ya bunch of idjits always resorting to violence. Ya make me sick.” Mr. Singer turned to Alastair, glaring at him. “One more outburst like that and I’ll show you how far your big head can go up your ass.” 

Alastair looked at the floor and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Same goes for you.” Mr. Singer shouted at Castiel, who was stilling laid back in his chair, his hands behind his head with a small grin on his face. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Mr. Singer returned to his position behind the desk and was about to continue the lesson when the bell rang. “Balls,” he muttered under his breath, lowering his head. “Alright, make sure you read the next few chapters of ‘The Scarlet Letter’ for Monday.” 

Dean slowly packed up his things, his mind replaying the fight between Alastair and Castiel. He never heard people talk so explicitly about gay sex. Of course Castiel was never shy when it came to flirting with Dean, but it was always just vague implications. 

And though Dean hates to admit it, hearing Castiel make that comment about being with Alastair last week sent a flame of jealousy throughout his body. Never before had he imagined Castiel being with anyone else, let alone a douche like Alastair. Was Castiel’s comment true, or was he just trying to get under Alastair’s skin? 

Dean watched as Castiel walked past him, the scent of evergreen and vanilla musk filling his nose again. Castiel made no flirtatious comment or suggestive touch toward Dean. He simply walked past him and strutted out of the door, and Dean couldn’t help but feel upset about this.


	2. Blowjobs and Beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the support! <3

(Friday)  
Dean leaned against the Impala, waiting for Sam to come out of the front doors. He glanced around the parking lot and spotted Castiel with his buddies, Crowley and Raphael. They stood on the far side of the building, smoking a few cigarettes and chatting away. 

A boy that looked to be Sam’s age approached the group. He looked a bit awkward, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans and his head bent low. He muttered something under his breath. Castiel made a quick reply and the boy stretched out his right hand, something enclosed in his fist. Castiel brushed his fingers against the boy’s hand and took what Dean guessed was money. Crowley then reached inside his jacket and before pulling it out, looked around. He quickly handed the boy a small bag, and the next moment, the boy shuffled away, shrinking further into his hoodie. 

Dean watched the boy as he crossed the street and began strolling down a sidewalk along a strip of houses. Dean glanced back at the three guys and caught Castiel staring at him. What made him uneasy was the fact that Castiel didn’t look away when Dean caught his eye. In fact, Dean saw a hint of flirtation in Castiel’s eyes and a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth. 

Dean felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment but attempted to compose his face. He could not show any sign of weakness in front of Castiel. Lord knows he would use it against him. 

“Dean!” Dean broke eye contact with Castiel to see Sam looking at him concerned. “Are you okay?” 

“What? Ah, yeah.” Dean coughed into his hand and straightened up. “I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure? Cause it looked like you were having a very intense moment with Angel.” 

“What? Who’s an angel?”

Sam points to Castiel and his buddies. “The guy in the leather jacket.”

“Castiel? No, he is no angel, believe me.”

“Well, that’s just what a few of my classmates call him. Apparently he has these massive angel wing tattoos on his back. Sounds pretty awesome.” 

“Yeah, well, like I said, he’s no angel.” Dean turned away from Sam and glanced toward Castiel’s direction before climbing into the Impala. “Come on, Sammy.” 

Sammy ran around the car and climbed into the passenger seat. Dean started the car, revved the engine, and sped out of the parking lot. He tried to keep himself from looking into the rearview mirror but the urge took over. He glanced at the mirror and saw Castiel watching the Impala as it drove away. Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel and cursed at himself for giving into his urges. 

Dean breathed heavily and inserted one of his old cassette tapes. The song ‘Carry on my Wayward Son’ began playing through the speakers and Dean felt his body relax against the seat. 

“So what’s with you and Angel—er, Castiel?”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, his lower lip quivering as he struggled with what to say. “Uh…well, you see. Castiel and I, we…we don’t hate each other, we just don’t exactly see eye to eye on things. He can be very, uh, outspoken, and he doesn’t exactly understand personal space which can make people uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.” Dean swallowed a lump in his throat and focused his eyes on the road. 

“Does he make you uncomfortable?” 

Dean sighed, tapping his thumps on the steering wheel. “I wouldn’t say he makes me uncomfortable. I just get, um…you know what? Let’s not talk about this right now. It’s the weekend. Dad’s away on a hunting trip, the house is to ourselves. Let’s have some nice brother bonding time.” 

Sam lowered his eyes away from Dean, his shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes. He slowly opened his mouth and spoke. “Well, actually, Kevin invited me and Charlie to stay the night. He got this new video game and wanted the three of us to play it.”

“Oh,” Dean raised his eyebrows. He pulled into the driveway and parked the car. 

“Yeah, I was actually hoping you could drop me off. I just need to pack a few things into my duffle first.”

“Okay, that’s fine. You go and get your things. I’ll just wait in the car.” 

**********

Dean pulled into the driveway. He entered the house and shut the front door. The house was silent. Dean threw his jacket onto the back of the couch and went into the kitchen for something to eat. Grabbing a can of soda and a bag of chips, he skipped up the stairs and into his bedroom. He flung himself onto his bed, kicking off his shoes and opening the chips. 

His phone chimed. It was a text from Lisa. 

“Alastair’s throwing a party. Wanna go?” 

“Booze?” 

“Of course lol”

“Pick you up at nine.” 

Dean threw his phone back on his bed as he jumped off. He took his shirt off and stared at himself in the mirror. He traced the tattoo that was over his heart. A pentagram surrounded by flames. As his fingers lightly touched the inked skin, he thought of what Sam said. So, Castiel Novak had a tattoo. A big tattoo apparently. Dean turned around and looked at his back in the mirror, trying to imagine two large angel wings along the curves of his muscles, going down the small of his back and ending near the dimples above his ass. He wondered what Castiel would think about his dimples. He wondered what it would feel like to have Castiel massage them, kiss them, rub his di—Whoa, whoa, no, no, no! He was NOT just thinking that!

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered to himself. He shook his head and headed straight to the bathroom. What he needed was a nice cold shower.

**********

Dean’s Impala pulled up to Alastair’s house. A few teenagers were scattered in the front yard, but from the sound of the bass and the loud chatter resonating from the house, Dean knew the real party was inside. Lisa grabbed Dean’s hand and the two of them approached the front porch. Immediately after entering the house, Lisa was pulled aside by a few of her girls. Dean nodded at her so Lisa and the group of girls wandered off. 

After grabbing a bottle of beer from the kitchen, Dean travelled to the screen door leading to the backyard. Stepping out, he recognized the smell instantly. Off in the far corner, Dean spotted a guy wearing a black newsboy hat, a black trench coat, a white button up, half undone, and ripped jeans. 

Dean approached him. “Figured you’d be hangin’ around the other stoners.” 

The guy looked up at Dean and smiled. “Dean-o. Have a seat and a smoke.” 

Dean sat next him on the damp grass. “It’s good to see ya, Benny.” 

“I know.” Benny teased, handing Dean the blunt. Smiling, Dean grabbed it from his friend and took a hit. “So where your girl at?” 

Handing the blunt back to Benny, Dean answered, “With her friends. God, it’s like they have to be everywhere together.” 

“That’s girls, man. They do everything together, go to the bathroom together, get drunk together, even do a little of the nasty together if you catch my drift.” Benny winks at Dean and laughs. 

“Yeah, I…catch your drift.” Dean shook his head and took a swig of his beer. 

Benny offered him another hit, and Dean accepted. “So…”

“What?” Dean looked at her skeptically. 

“Do you know if Lisa has done anything, ya know, with her friends?” 

“What? No, I don’t know. Even if she has, she hasn’t told me.” 

Benny looked disappointed. “Aw, come on, man. They’ve had to of done something, some kissing, touching, maybe even down under—“

“Alright, I’m done with this conversation.” Dean leapt up onto his feet, leaving Benny calling after him. 

Dean laughed to himself and went back into the house. He noticed Lisa and her friends, laughing in the living and holding red solo cups. He didn’t want to interrupt them so he decided to explore the house. He’d never been to Alastair’s home. Of course, Alastair’s thrown multiple parties before, but Dean always thought him to be too much of a tool to bother to go to them. But Dean had had a particularly awful day and figured a good buzz would take his mind off of things. 

Dean maneuvered his way up the stairs, stepping around other classmates sitting or making out on the steps. A few more lingered in the hallway chatting about. Dean finished his beer and set the bottle down on a table next to a door at the end of the hallway. He turned the knob and was about to step inside when he noticed that the room was occupied. 

A guy sat on the bed, his pants around his ankles while another guy was knelt down in front of him. A moan escaped from the man sitting on the bed then he spoke. 

“You were a bad boy today in class. You don’t talk to me like that again, you hear me?” 

Dean froze, his eyes glued to the man on the bed. It was Castiel. He lowered his gaze and looked at the man kneeling. Alastair. When he returned his eyes back up at Castiel, his stomach knotted. The man’s crystal blue eyes were locked onto his. 

Castiel smiled. He slid his hand through Alastair’s hair and grabbed a fistful of it. Dean watched Castiel as he bit his lip and moaned. Alastair’s head continued to bob up and down, his hands gripping Castiel’s waist. 

Castiel grabbed tighter onto Alastair’s hair, pushing himself deeper inside the boy’s mouth as pleasure shot through him. But he never broke eye contact with Dean. The entire time, Castiel held Dean’s gaze, his lustful eyes boring into Dean’s green ones. But before Castiel had come down from his high, Dean had quickly shut the door, pressing his back against it as he tried to compose himself. 

Dean looked around, his face flushed. He rubbed his face, trying to shake off what he just witnessed. He sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen. He definitely needed another drink. 

As Dean popped of the lid to a beer and turned around to head out of the room, Castiel appeared in front of him. He was finishing up buttoning his jeans and putting on his belt. He smirked at Dean. “Enjoy the show?” 

Dean tried to go around him, but Castiel blocked him. He pressed a hand against Dean’s chest and slowly lowered it until he was cupping the front of his jeans. Dean jumped in surprise and drew in a quick breath of air. Castiel laughed. “By the bulge in your jeans, I’d say you did.” 

Dean swatted Castiel’s hand and glared at him. This made Castiel even more amused. He licked his lips and smiled. “You know, I could take care of that. With my mouth, I’ll have you cumming for me in a minute.”

With a sudden rush of confidence, Dean finally spoke. “Tempting, but I think I’ll go with my girlfriend.” Dean pushed past Castiel and wandered into the living room. 

Castiel smiled and said to himself, “Oh, Winchester. You have no idea what you’re in for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how explicit I want to go with this lol Do y'all want more vivid details or like the sexual acts left vague? Let me know!


	3. A Treat For A Little Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to upload this. Been busy baking cookies for the holidays! Hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone who has been giving me support!

_Castiel pushed Dean down onto the soft mattress. He dragged his nails against Dean’s bare chest until they hooked onto the rim of his jeans. He gave a little smirk and leaned forward. Dean’s breathe hitched as Castiel bit down where his tattoo stood out against his creamy skin. Castiel licked the bite mark, relieving the pain. Dean moaned, relaxing further into the mattress. Castiel continued dragging his nails up and down Dean’s abdomen sending shivers down his spine._

_Dean felt his jeans tighten. He pushed his hips up and rubbed against Castiel’s thigh that was placed between his legs. Castiel quickly pushed Dean’s hips down with his hands and stared intently into Dean’s forest green eyes._

_Dean growled in his throat, but Castiel only smiled. “What’s wrong, Dean-O?”_

_Dean rolled his eyes and bit his lip. He stared at Castiel with pleading eyes._

_Castiel leaned down and bit on Dean’s ear before whispering, “I could take care of that. I’ll have you cumming for me in a minute.”_

**********

(Saturday)

Dean bolted up in his bed. He slowed his breathing down, throwing the covers off. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes as he let out a big sigh.

“Dean?” Lisa wrapped her arms around Dean’s bare chest, soothing him. “Dean? What’s wrong?”

Dean cleared his throat as he continued to stare at the carpet. “Nothing. I’m gonna take a shower.” He pulled away from Lisa’s arms and grabbed a towel out of his dresser.

Lisa’s voice perked up. “I could join you.”

“No, um,” Dean started toward the door. “Just go back to bed. I’ll bring you some breakfast after.”

Lisa looked disappointed but nodded her head and laid back down, turning her body away from the door.

Dean’s feet patted against the wooden floor as he made his way down the hallway and into the bathroom.

What the hell was that? What was he doing dreaming about Castiel? And why did he dream about doing those, those _things_ with him? And last night, after the party.

Dean leaned forward, holding himself up against the granite sink. After the party, he and Lisa went back to his place. They were both drunk and things had gotten hot and heavy. The two were rolling around on the bed, kissing, squeezing, breathing heavy. But it wasn’t Lisa that made him cum. It was Castiel. The echo of his words in Dean’s head that did it. _I’ll have you cumming in a minute._ That one sentence made Dean go over the edge. The gravelly, deep sound of Castiel’s voice sent bolts of ecstasy through his body.

Too many emotions were building up inside Dean. Though he hated to admit it, there was a small bundle of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. It flared up every time he thought of Alastair touching Castiel, his mouth taking Castiel in, his hands gliding along Castiel’s thighs and hip bones. God knows what they’ve done together. And Dean hated the images that flashed in his head.

Castiel was too good for an asshat like Alastair. Alastair was a pathetic lowlife who slacked off in class, harassed classmates, and was completely ignorant. And Castiel was, well, okay he was similar to Alastair, but he’s different somehow. And he deserves someone better, someone who isn’t a twofaced hypocrite. Someone like—

Dean jerked his head up and looked at himself in the mirror. “What the hell are you thinking?” he asked himself. Dean sighed and started the shower. He slipped out of his boxers and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away his worries.

**********

Dean closed the door behind Lisa and looked around the empty house. Sam won’t be home for a couple hours. Him and his friends probably stayed up all night playing that new video game and were now passed out on the floor with their headsets still on and snacks lying about the room.

Dean could still feel his nerves on edge, anxiety building as his mind kept wandering to the night before. Dean sighed and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and when somebody answered, he spoke. “Hey, I’m lookin’ to buy. Where can we meet?”  

**********

Dean sat on the park bench next to a small oak tree. He twiddled around with his thumbs as he looked around for Castiel.

“Hello, Squirrel.”

Dean stood up from the bench and turned around. “Crowley, what are you doing here?”

Crowley raised his hands. “What’s it look like? I’m making a deal.”

“But I called Castiel. Where is he?”

Crowley smirked. “He got a little tide up with something.”

“Tide up? By Alastair?”

“Do I sense a bit of jealousy in your tone?” Crowley stepped forward and smiled.

“No, forget it.”

“Great, now can we make the deal? I’ve got other customers waiting.”

Dean handed Crowley the money. Crowley slipped the money in his inside pocket and pulled out a small Ziploc bag. Dean grabbed the bag and frowned. “What’s this?”

“It’s called weed, darling—“

“Yes, I know what it is. There’s more than what I paid for.”

“Well, you can thank Castiel. He put a little extra in there free of charge.”

“Why?”

“He said it was a treat for his little pet.”

“I’m not his pet.”

“You sure about that?” Dean’s silence made Crowley smirked. “See ya around, squirrel.”

Crowley walked away and Dean was left there alone. He tossed the little bag in his hands, thinking for a moment before returning to his car and going back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit slow and short but I don't want to rush into Cas and Dean's relationship too fast. I like it to build, ya know? Let me know what you think!


	4. Dazed and Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Christmas Present for y'all :) Hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!
> 
> And thank you to everyone that's been giving me so much support on this first project of mine! Y'all are the best <3

(Monday)

The past weekend was a daze for Dean, spending most of the time on the roof of the shed in the backyard, smoking weed and drinking beer he had stolen from Dad’s stash in the basement while listening to 80s rock music that he illegally downloaded on his phone. The only time Dean went into the house was for snacks and more beer.

Thankfully, Sammy didn’t see him like this. He stayed the entire weekend over at Kevin’s house. Apparently, a group of dwarves had ambushed their village so they had to fend them off and protect their land. Something about doing it for pride, or honor, or something. Dean didn’t understand, but it seemed important to Sam so he didn’t care.

To be honest, it made it all the more easier for Dean. If his brother didn’t see what he was doing, Dean wouldn’t feel so pathetic. Dean could not stop thinking of Castiel, what he saw in the bedroom, the words Castiel said to him, the dream he had. Never before has someone made such an impact on him. And Dean didn’t like it. He didn’t like how he did not have control of his emotions. That despite his attempts to fight the emotions, his mind and body yearned for Castiel.

But over the weekend, Dean discovered how to numb the urges. Unfortunately, Dean was sure arriving at school high and drunk would not fly with the administration. So there he was at school, completely sober, his anxiety returning. Dean locked his phone and slid it into the back pocket of his blue jeans. Lisa still hasn’t answered him, but Dean couldn’t blame her. Over the weekend she must have left a dozen messages and a few voicemails. Dean never bothered answering. He knew she would want to do something, go out for dinner, have a movie night, hang out with friends. But Dean wasn’t up for any of that so he shut off his notifications and continued to stare up at the sky as he sat on the corner of the shed’s roof, his legs dangling over the side.

But now, he knew he needed to apologize. Not just for ignoring Lisa for the better part of a weekend but for staying in the relationship when he had no legitimate feelings for her. Well, maybe that’s not completely true. He did care about her but perhaps it was in a more brotherly way rather than romantic.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and bit his lip. He pulled out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and checked for messages. Still no response from Lisa. Dean let out a sigh and put the phone back in his pocket. He looked around the hallway, searching through the crowd of classmates in hopes of finding any sign of her. When the final bell for class to begin rang loud through the speakers, Dean gave up, walking away from Lisa’s locket and heading to his first period.

**********

The entire first half of the day Dean could barely focus on his teachers’ lectures, his mind constantly wandering to the thought of the conversation he’s going to have with Lisa or the dream he had of Castiel and him. But now that it was lunch time, his mind was entirely focused on settling the nagging voice inside his head telling him to be honest with Lisa.

So there he was in the cafeteria, scanning the room for Lisa. He found her at the table in the far corner, her girlfriends laughing and talking amongst each other. Dean shuffled through the packed room, shoving his hands in the pockets on his jeans, but as he approached the table, Lisa didn’t even turn her head in his direction, keeping her eyes focused on her friends. Dean stood behind her and coughed in his throat.

“Lisa, can we talk?”

Lisa turned her head slightly toward Dean. “Now you want to talk?”

“Please?”

Lisa let out a sigh and rose from her chair. She walked toward the exit of the cafeteria, Dean following on her heels. She leaned against a nearby locker, crossed her arms, and finally looked up at Dean.

Dean breathed in and started to speak. “Look, I—”

“What the hell is up with you, Dean?” Lisa blurted out, interrupting him.

“Look, I’m sorry about this weekend—”

“It’s not just this weekend. For weeks now you’ve been acting weird. One moment you can’t keep your hands off me, next minute it’s like you can’t get far enough away from me. You’re sweet and kind, then cold and distant.” Lisa paused for a moment, the two of them stared at each other for a moment. Lisa sighed and looked up at Dean with pleading eyes. “Do you even want to be with me? ‘Cause right now, I don’t know if I can deal with your hormonal mood swings anymore.”

Dean didn’t know how to respond. He knew she was right, and he felt guilty because of it. All he could think to do was to be honest with her. “Lisa, I’m sorry. You don’t deserve this, and I should have been honest with you sooner. Things have just been…complicated, confusing really. And recently I’ve question…us. I love you, I do, but more like a sibling.”

Lisa nodded her head, biting her lip and breathing heavily out of her nose. “Okay.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Lisa said, “see ya around, Dean.” Without another word, Lisa turned away from him and walked back into the cafeteria, returning to the table with her friends.

Dean stood there stunned, staring blankly at the room filled with students picking at the questionable food on their plates. He turned hesitantly, glancing back at the table Lisa was seated at, and then walked away. He headed down the hallway then went out the front door. Dean took a deep breath and walked toward an oak tree a few feet away.

Dean leaned back against the trunk of the tree and stared at his shoes. Okay. Okay? See ya around? What the _hell_ does that mean? Dean expected her to get upset. Yell at him. Maybe even push him. Okay? _Okay?_

Dean let out a sigh and slid down the trunk, sitting at the base of the tree.

“Hello, puppy. Why so down in the dumps?” Dean looked up and saw Castiel standing in front of him, wearing a black t-shirt, black leather jacket, and ripped jeans. A small smirk played at the corner of his mouth and his blue eyes glistened from the sun.

Dean looked away from him, his arms resting on his knees.

“Oh, come now, don’t be like that.” Castiel grunted as he lowered to the ground, sitting next to Dean. He shuffled into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He placed one between his slightly chapped lips, lighting it with a lighter that had a pair of hand cuffs printed on it. Dean watched as Castiel exhale, the smoke blowing out of Castiel’s parted lips and curling up into the sky.

Dean didn’t realize he was watching so intently until Castiel turned to look at him and his piercing blue eyes bore into his. Dean could feel Castiel’s arm and leg barely tickle his left side. Dean swallowed, trying not to look down at their contact, afraid that if Castiel noticed, he would move away. So he continued the eye contact, both of them staring at the other without speaking a syllable.

Eventually Castiel broke the eye contact, taking another lung full of tobacco. Dean looked away, glancing around to see if anybody was around. They were alone.

“So,” Dean looked back at Castiel who started to speak. “How was the product?”

“Great,” Dean coughed, “um, thank you for ah—“

“Don’t mention it. I enjoy doing things like that, for people I like of course.”

“Like friends.” Dean concluded.

Castiel smirked. “More or less.” Despite his attempt at hiding it, Castiel saw Dean blush which made Castiel smile even more. Dean bit his lip and looked at his hands as he fumbled with his thumbs. “Relax, Dean-o. No need to feel embarrassed. Everybody blushes. You actually look kinda cute with a bit of red in your cheeks.”

The school bell rang, a five minute warning that fifth period was about to start.

Castiel stood up, brushing grass off of his perfectly round ass, in Dean’s opinion of course. Before Castiel began to leave, he turned around and addressed Dean once more. “By the way, if you ever need any more product,” Castiel gave Dean a scrap of paper, “or if you just don’t want to be alone, you’re welcome to stop by. I can be a very entertaining host.” Castiel gave Dean a wink and went back into the school building.

Dean sat there stunned, staring at the piece of paper Castiel handed him. Suddenly, another bell rang. Shit. Dean was late for Chemistry.


	5. A Little Sugar With My Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I'm back at college for winter term and it has been CRAZY busy! But I promise I will write more chapters as soon as I can! I made this one longer for y'all to make up for the wait! Enjoy! <3
> 
> P.S. Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you that are supporting me and complimenting me on my work! Y'all make my day and are the reasons I continue to write :)

This was a bad idea. This was a _very_ bad idea.

Dean continued staring at the door. On the door, the doorknob plated with gold stared back at him.  He could see his distorted reflection, a look of panic and nausea on his face. His mind kept telling him to run back to the impala, get in, and head straight home. But his damn feet would not _move_.

Just the thought of Castiel being behind that door made his heart beat rapidly. Perhaps it was nerves, or perhaps it was something else.

Dean raised his arm to knock on the door, but he stopped midway. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He bit his lip, annoyed at himself. Why was he so nervous? It’s just Castiel. But then again, Castiel wasn’t like everybody else. Castiel was never one to go with the flow. He enjoyed fighting against the current.

And the way he affected Dean. Just looking at him, Castiel made Dean feel agitated and yet excited at the same time. But when he teased him, Dean’s emotions go on overload, embarrassment, desire, discomfort, yearning. The emotions would be too much for Dean. And when Castiel always asked Dean how he felt about him, Dean never gave him a clear answer, because, frankly, everything was too muddled for him to figure it out.

But now, things were beginning to clear up for Dean. He realized his feelings for Lisa were nothing more than that of a sister and so he was honest with her, though since then she hasn’t spoken another word to him, but he felt a small burden lift from his shoulders. Sammy had a good group of friends so he hung out with them a lot, playing video games and LARPing, whatever that was, Dean had no clue; it just meant that Dean didn’t have to worry about his little brother being lonely. And his father, John, went on another hunting trip with Uncle Bobby, and Dean has no clue when they’ll be back.

Dean had no one to worry about, no one to take care of. Well, except himself. And since he’s had so much time to himself, he couldn’t stop Castiel from creeping into his thoughts now and then. Finally, Dean built up enough courage to go to Castiel’s apartment. And now he’s here. Standing in front of Castiel’s door. Like he’s been doing for the past ten minutes.

Dean let out a huff and quickly knocked on the door. Shit. He shouldn’t have done that. Maybe if he walked away fast enough, Castiel wouldn’t see him.

Too late.

Castiel opened the door. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were droopy. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, just a pair of ragged, black sweatpants. Dean stared at Castiel’s bare chest, taken aback. Castiel looked at him confused. “What are you doing here?”

Dean averted his eyes to Castiel’s. He coughed awkwardly. “Um, you, you said I could come over whenever.”

Castiel gave a weak laugh. “Yeah, but it’s 7:30…In the morning…On a Saturday.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, I couldn’t sleep… and no one else was home so I…you know what? Never mind, I’ll just—”

“Dean.”

“Yeah?”

Castiel opened the door wider and leaned back against it, arms crossed. “Get in here.”

Dean smiled and stepped inside the apartment. It was quaint. To the left of him was a living room and to the right a kitchen. Across from him was a short hallway that had a few doors which he guessed led to the bathroom and Castiel’s bedroom.

Castiel’s bedroom. Dean wondered what it looked like. Did Castiel have much stuff in there? Did he keep a book on his nightstand like he did? What about the bed? Was it king-sized? And the comforter, cotton or silk? And what would it smell like? Like fresh laundry detergent or Evergreen and Vanilla Musk, the scents that whenever he smells them makes him think of Castiel?

“You want to take a look?”

Dean jerked from his thoughts and looked at Castiel who was smirking. “Uh, no. No thanks.”

“You sure? People say my bedroom’s their favorite room in this place. Though I don’t think the wallpaper has anything to do with it.” Castiel gave Dean a wink and went into the kitchen. Even though Dean knew he was teasing, he couldn’t help but feel a stab of jealousy toward those that have been in Castiel’s room. Dean breathed heavily out of his nose and entered the kitchen.

“Coffee?” Castiel offered.

“Sure.” Dean took off his jacket and sat down in one of the bar stools next to the island. He gasped when Castiel turned around.

There they were. The angel wings Sammy spoke about. They were more magnificent that Dean imagined. The large black wings beginning in the space between his shoulder blades, traveling down his back, and curving along the sensitive skin right above his ass. The very tips of the wings disappeared below the waistband of his sweatpants. As Castiel prepared the coffee maker, Dean’s eyes glided up and down Castiel’s back, admiring the beauty. He wanted to reach out and touch him, feel his warmth beneath his palms. He wanted to trace every feather, from top to bottom, his hands drifting down Castiel’s back and into his sweatpants where he would grope his ass as he pressed their bodies together and—

“Do you want some sugar?”

“What?”

“With your coffee? Do you want sugar?” Castiel smiles.

“No, um, I do like cream though.”

“Funny, so do I.” Castiel walked over to the fridge and pulled out the creamer. “So I take it you like them.” Dean looked at Castiel confused. “My wings. You were staring at them.” Dean looks away, blushing from being caught.

“Yeah, they’re cool.”

Castiel laughed and pulled out two mugs from the cabinet above the coffee maker. He poured coffee into both of them, sitting down next to Dean, and handing him one of the mugs while holding his own. Castiel took a sip of his drink and scanned Dean’s face. Dean avoided eye contact, sipping his coffee while glancing around the room.

“Dean, why are you here?”

“You said I could come over any time.”

“Yeah, but I never thought you actually would.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No, I just…why are you _really_ here?”

Dean sighed and starred at the mug in his hands. “I wanted to see you.” Castiel didn’t respond. “I don’t know, I—I’m just…confused, I guess. I mean I’ve been with girls, like lots of em. But you—I don’t know.”

Dean sat frozen, his mind reeling a million miles a minute. Suddenly, Castiel’s lips were on his. For a moment, Dean thought of pushing away, but the warmth and softness of Castiel’s mouth pulled him in.

Castiel grabbed both sides of Dean’s face and pressed their mouths closer. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s bare torso and pulled him onto his lap, squeezing their chests together. Castiel pushed Dean back until Dean’s lower back was pressed awkwardly against the edge of the counter, but Dean didn’t care. Castiel bit Dean’s lower lip, more demanding than asking for Dean to open his mouth. But Dean was more than willing.

Castiel was dominant, Dean could see that. The slight friction between their hips wasn’t enough for Dean. He grabbed Castiel’s hips and pulled them forward against the bulge of his jeans. But Castiel had other plans. He grabbed both of Dean’s arms and pressed them against the counter. Loosing friction against his hard on, Dean complained, but it wasn’t long before Castiel made it up to him. Castiel lifted himself higher up on Dean’s lap so that his crotch was right up against Dean’s. He pushed his weight down on Dean and ground into him.

Dean gasped from the sudden friction, heat jolting through his body and down to his crotch. Any time Dean would try to grab onto Castiel, Castiel would stop and press Dean’s arms against the countertop again. Finally, Dean submitted to him. And he was glad he did. Castiel kissed Dean’s lips, moving down to his neck and then to sensitive skin between his collarbone and neck. Castiel nipped at the sensitive area, causing Dean to shiver. All the while, he grounded faster into Dean’s crotch. Dean could feel Castiel through the thin fabric of his sweatpants. He knew that Castiel was hard and he was big.

The heat in the pit of his stomach grew. Dean’s breath grew shaky and he couldn’t help the moans that escaped his lips. Castiel kissed Dean on the lips, moaning into him. Castiel’s lips slid across Dean’s cheek and stopped at his ear. He nipped the lobe of Dean’s ear and whispered one word.

“Come.”

Castiel’s gravelly voice pushed Dean over the edge. Without realizing it, his hands were groping Castiel’s waist, pressing himself harder against Castiel’s weight as the euphoria rushed through his body. He looked down and saw that he wasn’t the only one who got off.

Castiel never looked away from Dean’s face. Dean met his eyes, still breathing heavily. “Wow.”

“I know.” Castiel smirked. “But the real thing, ten times better.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, about to respond, but there was a knock on the door. Despite Dean wanting them to not move from their position, Castiel climbed off of Dean and went to answer the door. Castiel opened it, and Alastair stood in the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” Castiel asked him.

“I forgot my jacket. I texted you telling you I was coming over to pick it up.”

“I don’t have my phone on me.”

“Well, it’s in the bedroom. I’ll be in and out.”

“No, I’ll get it. Just hang on.” Castiel walked down the hallway and into the bedroom.

Dean crept around the corner and saw Alastair waiting in the doorway. Alastair caught Dean’s eye and spoke. “Winchester.”

“Alastair.”

Alastair looked down at Dean’s jeans and smirked. “Having a little play date?”

Before Dean could respond, Castiel entered the room and handed Alastair his jacket. Alastair gave a quick thanks and left. Castiel shut the door and turned around to look at Dean.

Dean stared at Castiel with a stern expression. “He stay the night here?”

“Of course not, I don’t let people sleep over.” Castiel began to head to the kitchen, but Dean seized his arm and stopped him.

“But he was here, last night.”

Castiel looked up at Dean and could see a hint of disappointment in his eyes. “Don’t act surprised, Dean. You should have known after what you saw.”

Dean looked away, jealousy and anger rising up inside him. Without another word, Dean grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and walked out of the apartment.


	6. The Monday Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Been busy since Midterms are coming up. Hope y'all enjoy! As always, feel free to comment your thoughts and opinions! <3

**Monday**

Dean sat slouched in his chair, his head in his hands, letting out a sigh. He’d been dreading this period all day.  Since the moment he left Castiel’s apartment, he’s been anxious about running into Castiel. So far, he’s been fortunate enough to avoid him, but now it was English Literature, and not only was Castiel in the class, but Alastair too.

Dean let out a groan, rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. Dean was already self-conscious about running into Castiel, but the idea of Alastair possibly telling everyone in the school about what he saw, that thought made Dean’s entire body vibrate with nerves.

It wasn’t that Dean feared being called homophobic names or anything. He could handle that. It was the fact that even after what happened with Lisa and then with Castiel, and if Alastair _did_ tell the school about Saturday and if everyone _did_ start calling him gay, it wouldn’t change the fact that he, himself, didn’t know what he was. Straight, gay, bisexual. He had no idea. All he knew is that he loved touching Castiel, feeling his warm lips, his hipbones beneath his hands, his chest pressed against his own.

But those euphoric feelings dissipated the moment he saw Alastair standing in the doorway. The memory of the two of them in that bedroom, Alastair on his knees and Castiel’s cock in his mouth.

Dean sighed and leaned back in his chair. In a way, Dean was grateful Alastair interrupted them. Cause even though it completely shattered his hopes of Castiel being his—only his—it also brought him back to reality and to realize the full extent of the situation. He knew Castiel got around. He knew Alastair wasn’t the only guy he hooked up with; there was a whole list of guys, some Dean didn’t even know, probably randoms he picked up in bars on the weekend. And one little hump session, and he was ready to give up everything for Castiel. He was so stupid. To think that the two of them could ever have a relationship, to think Castiel would ever commit to one.

Dean let out a weak laugh, shaking his head. Castiel walked into the classroom as the bell rang for class to begin. He shuffled passed Dean, glancing in his direction and then taking a seat at his usual desk. Dean pretended to not notice, taking sudden interest in a fuzz stuck to his blue jeans.

Despite Dean’s attempt to ignore Castiel, his eyes seemed to have their own agenda. Multiple times Dean’s eyes had strayed toward Castiel’s direction, yearning to look at the blue-eyed angel, and multiple times they made contact, and it wasn’t until a few awkward exchanges that Dean realized Castiel was never looking away from him, his eyes constantly roaming over Dean, but not in a seductive manner, more so tender, as if Castiel had something gnawing on his mind that he was anxious to speak to Dean about. Or maybe Dean was imagining that part.

Either way, Dean was becoming antsy, wanting more than anything to bolt out of the classroom to get away from Castiel’s paralyzing gaze. Five minutes before the class ended, Mr. Singer made an announcement.  On Monday, the class will be doing short presentations on the Scarlet Letter. The kicker? It must be done with a partner. But they don’t get to choose their partners. No, Mr. Singer has chosen for them.

Dean groaned. He wanted more than anything to not be paired with Castiel. He could barely stand being in the same classroom with Castiel, filled with other students. If they were alone? Dean had no idea what would happen. At the same time, Dean wished Castiel wouldn’t be paired with Alastair either. It would just be another reason for them to get together and rip their clothes off each other.  Dean bit his bottom lip hard, irritated with himself for succumbing to jealousy, again, and disgusted by the thought of the two of them getting it on.

Fortunately, Castiel _wasn’t_ partnered with Dean or Alastair. Unfortunately, Dean and Alastair _were_ paired together. When Mr. Singer disclosed this startling information, Dean noticed Castiel straightening up in his chair and grunting in objection, but the bell suddenly rang, and the students began to shuffle out of the classroom.

Dean was packing up his books into his backpack when he noticed someone standing behind him. Thinking it was Castiel, Dean turned around abruptly to tell him off but found Alastair smirking down at him.

“Hey, Winchester.”

Dean coughed uncomfortably. “Sorry… thought you were someone else.”

“Who?” Alastair asked, teasingly. Not waiting for a reply, Alastair spoke again. “Listen, I wanted to talk to you about…” Alastair trailed off, another smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. “You know, this conversation doesn’t concern you, Novak.”

Dean looked over Alastair’s shoulder and saw Castiel glaring intently at Alastair’s back. No one spoke. Castiel slowly picked up his book bag and headed toward the door. He quickly looked at Dean then continued staring at Alastair’s smug face until he was out the door.

“So,” Alastair perked up, “as I was saying, I wanted to talk to you about the project. I figured we could eat lunch together, brainstorm some ideas, and then get together maybe some time Saturday to put it together?”

Dean, apprehensive about Alastair’s high-spirits, responded. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Great, so you can come around noon Saturday.”

“Yeah, hey, listen,” Dean grabbed Alastair’s arm when the guy made a step toward the door. “About Saturday,” Dean lowered his voice despite the fact that they were the only two left in the room. “Could you just keep that between us? It was a mistake that should have never happened…”

“No problem. I get it.” Alastair winked and nudged Dean on the arm. “He’s a good fuck, that’s all there is to it.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Dean said, “Right, um, so I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Yep, later, Winchester.”

Alastair strutted out of the classroom as Dean stood there flabbergasted. He stared at the ground, trying to figure out what just happened. A good fuck? Dean wouldn’t know. But does that mean Alastair thinks Castiel and him have…? That they’ve been…?

“Oh, God,” Dean rubbed his face and threw his backpack over his shoulder. He stepped into the hallway and was immediately stopped by Castiel.

“Hey,” Castiel looked at Dean, glancing up and down.

“Hey,” Dean adjusted his bag and turned to leave, but Castiel stopped him.

“Wait, Dean,” Castiel shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, shoulders slumped forward. Dean wasn’t used to seeing Castiel in such a vulnerable state. The normally seductive, playful outcast was now standing in front of Dean looking like a twelve year old boy, trying to talk to his crush. “I just, I wanted to apologize about Alastair. But you need to know—”

“I don’t need to know anything.”

“He’s trouble.”

“Oh, _he’s_ trouble? Look, I know he’s a douchebag, like the douchiest bag of douchebags, but _he’s_ not the one fucking with me.”

“Dean—”

“No, Cas, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Cas?” Castiel looks at Dean, surprised.

Dean bit his lip, frustrated that he let slip his secret nickname for Castiel. “Look, I—I’ll see ya around.”

Dean quickly spun around on his heels and walked away. Castiel watched him as he left, torn between running after him and giving him some space.


	7. The Good Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit short...BUT my lectures for Wednesday have been cancelled so I'm going to write another one that day and publish it for y'all soon :) As always, hope you enjoy!

Friday

Dean laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time his stomach hurt from laughter. He elbowed Alastair in the ribs then resumed eating his burger.

The two were in the cafeteria. Throughout the week, they’ve been sitting together, brainstorming ideas for their English project. Well, sometimes.

Dean had come to like Alastair. It was quite unexpected actually. For years Dean thought of Alastair as nothing more than a great bag of dicks. And while he still is, Dean realized that the two actually had a bit in common. Turns out Alastair is a classic rock fanatic. They spent most of their time exchanging songs, often times listening to them on each other’s phones while sharing a pair of earbuds.

But today, music wasn’t the topic of discussion. Alastair had just finished telling Dean about the time he attempted to climb a large tree when he was high and ended up getting splinters in his ass.

“I’m tellin’ ya man, you wouldn’t be laughing if it happened to you.”

“Oh come on, I’m sure you’ve had worse things up your ass.” Dean froze the minute the words came out of his mouth.

But Alastair broke out in laughter and slapped Dean on his back. “Holy shit, Winchester. Didn’t expect that to come out of your mouth.”

“Yeah, well, it sort of just…”

“Hey, I can’t deny it so…”

Dean blushed, uncomfortable. The moment Alastair said those words, Cas’s face appeared in his head.

Dean coughed and rose from his seat. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom before lunch ends. I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

“Yeah, sure. Five o’clock? We could order pizza.”

“Sure. See ya then.” Dean grabbed a hold of his tray and dumped the rest of his burger in the trash then placed the tray on top of the garbage can. He shoved his hands in his front pockets and sighed as he exited the cafeteria.

But, like the flip of a switch, Dean’s mind forgot all about his awkward conversation with Alastair the moment he saw who was in the hallway.

It was Cas. With Sammy. The two were standing outside of the boy’s bathroom, Sammy’s back against one of the lockers and Cas leaning in, his elbow propped up next to his brother’s head. Dean glared as Cas ruffled Sammy’s hair, a pit of firing flaring up in his stomach. He stormed over to the two of them.

Losing control of hinslef, Dean pushed Cas away from Sammy, causing him to stumbled back a few feet.

“Dean!”

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sammy, eyes flaring with anger. He whipped his head back to look at Cas.

Castiel smirked. “Is there a problem here?”

“You know damn well there’s a problem here, Castiel.”

“So were back to my full name, are we?”

Sam stepped towards Dean. “Dean, we were just talking—”

“Go to class, Sammy.”

“But Dean—”

“Now!”

Dean didn’t break eye contact with Cas, but knew Sammy listened to him. He always did.

A few moments passed as the two men stood alone in the hallway, refusing to look away from one another.

Cas was the first to speak.

“Your brother’s a cute kid. Those dimples and that soft hair. Can’t imagine what he’ll look like in a few years.” Cas smiled devilishly and bit his lower lip.

“You stay the hell away from my brother, you son of a bitch.”

“God, so hostile. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous.” Cas walked towards Dean until the two could feel the other’s heat radiating off of them. “So what is it? Do you not like the idea of me touching someone else? You want me all to yourself?”

Dean looked away from Cas’s seductive gaze and tried to focus on a blue poster on the nearby wall. But the feeling of Cas’s hand cupping the front of his jeans made Dean shudder, his eyes darting back to Cas. Cas smiled.

Refusing to give Cas the satifaction that he was right, Dean resisted the urge to pin him up against the wall and kiss him. Instead, he swatted Cas’s hand away and took a step back. Cas frowned.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t touch my brother. You stay away from both of us. You got it?”

Dean turned around to walk away, but Cas spoke.

“I’m not the one you should stay away from Dean.”

Dean looked over his shoulder, confused. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve seen you two. You’re getting to close to him. Alastair.”

Dean let out a weak laugh and turned around. “So that’s what this is about. You don’t like the fact that him and I are becoming friends.

“I promise you, friendship is not what he’s looking for. He’s not a good guy, Dean.”

“Okay, correct me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t it a couple weeks ago that he was giving you a blowjob? And now you’re gonna tell me that _I_ should stay away from _him_.”

“Things happened. It, it’s complicated, but I’m telling you, you need to—”

“ _He_ isn’t the one who keeps assaulting me, inside and outside of school. _He_  isn’t the one trying to seduce my brother. Who’s fifteen by the way. And _he_  isn’t the one who just grabbed my junk in the middle of a hallway…He’s not the bad guy, Castiel.”

Cas looked down at the ground and nodded. “Alright, fine. Have fun with your new friend.” Cas glanced over Dean’s shoulder and saw Alastair leaning against the door to the cafeteria, watching the two of them. “Goodbye, Winchester.”

Without waiting for a response, Cas walked around Dean and headed down the hallway to his next class. 


	8. Bite Marks and Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING*** There are rape/non-con elements within this chapter! Approach with caution!

**Saturday**

It was pitch black outside, the sound of thunder and rain could be heard from Alastair’s bedroom. Dean and Alastair were sitting on the floor, an opened pizza box, the _Scarlet Letter_ , and piles of papers lying in front of them. Dean wiped his mouth with his napkin then crumpled it up, throwing it into the empty pizza box, and leaned back, his back resting against Alastair’s bed. Alastair stretched his arms with a sigh and stretched out on the carpeted floor in front of him. He placed his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and beginning to hum a song.

Dean looked at the clock and saw that it was after midnight. He sighed and stood up, grabbing his jacket that laid on the bed.

Alastair opened his eyes. “What are you doin’?”

“It’s late. I should get home.”

“It’s a Saturday. You got a curfew or something?”

“Nah, I just don’t want Sammy to worry.” Dean fumbled with the sleeves of his jacket, trying to get it on.

Alastair stood up, grabbing the pizza box and throwing on his desk. “Right, forgot to tell ya. Your brother called while you were in the bathroom. He’s spending the night at some friend’s house.”

Dean looked at Alastair, surprised. “What friend? Kevin?”

Alastair nodded, leaning against his desk and crossing his arms. “Yeah, I think that was his name.”

Dean’s shoulders slumped and he sat down on the bed. “Oh”

Alastair tilted his head. “You look disappointed.”

“No, it’s just, Sammy and I haven’t been spending a lot of time together lately.”

Alastair walked over and sat next to Dean. “So you’re upset that he’s spending more time with his friends than with you?”

“What, no. I’m happy for him. I’m glad that he’s getting along with his classmates, really.”

“But…”

“When we were kids, Sam was always excited to see me when I got home. He always had something ready for us to do like play video games, throw the ball around a bit, things like that, but now, I come home and there’s no one. The house is just empty.”

“Damn, Winchester. Looks like you gotta get a life.”

Dean stared up at Alastair in disbelief.

Alastair laughed. “Now don’t you get all upset. I’m just telling you what you need to hear. Sammy’s got friends and he’s going to want to hang out with them.”

Dean spoke up, defensively. “Hey, I’ve got Lisa—had Lisa.” Dean exhaled and flung backwards onto the bed, his legs dangling over the edge. “You’re right,” Dean mumbled.

Alastair smirked. “Of course I am.”

The two of them sat quietly for a few moments. Alastair clicked his tongue and looked at Dean. “So, Castiel…”

Dean whipped his head in Alastair’s direction, his eyebrows furrowing. “What about him?”

“What is he to you?”

“What kind of question is that?” Dean retorted.

“What’s going on with you two? You guys friends with benefits or something?”

“No, we’re… we’re not anything.” Dean crossed his arms and stared at the fan on the ceiling.

“Then what was last Saturday?” Alastair asked, teasingly.

Dean bolted up from the bed, glaring at Alastair. “What is it to you? Why the fuck do you care?”

Alastair stood up, all humor gone from his face. “Why do I care?” Dean stepped back, a feeling of uneasiness forming in the pit of his stomach. Alastair sneered and slowly walked towards Dean until he had him pressed up against the wall. “What’s the matter, Dean? You look scared.”

“What do you want?”

Alastair closed the distance between him and Dean, his chest brushing against Dean’s. Alastair stroked Dean’s cheek with his index finger, smiling. He leaned in, putting his mouth against Dean’s ear. A shiver ran up Dean’s spine. “I want to know what it is about you that made Castiel end our little affair.”

Before Dean could respond, Alastair gripped the front of Dean’s jeans tightly, pushing Dean further against the wall. Dean’s breath hitched, shocked by the sudden violation. Dean pushed Alastair, but Alastair grabbed onto Dean’s wrist and threw him forward. Dean rammed into the corner of the nightstand, his gut crying out in pain. He leaned against it, trying to get his breath back.

Alastair took hold of Dean’s shoulder and threw him onto the bed. He straddled Dean while pinning his hands above his head. Alastair sneered.

“Alastair, please.”

Dean wriggled beneath Alastair, trying to free himself. Alastair snapped his hips forward, putting friction onto Dean’s crotch. Dean gasped from the sensation. That earned a chuckle from Alastair.

“Oh, Winchester, getting hard already?”

Alastair grinded against Dean again, and Dean bit his lip from letting out another moan. Despite his mind screaming about Alastair’s touches being perverse, his body appeared to disagree. In no time at all, Dean had a full hard-on pressing against the confining fabric. His face was flushed and his pupils were dilated.

Dean fought as Alastair pulled off his jacket and shirt, leaving his upper torso bare. Alastair’s hands gripped tightly around Dean’s wrists and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s exposed throat. Dean screamed as Alastair bit down on the sensitive skin above his collar bone. Alastair licked the bite mark, dragging his tongue along Dean’s skin from the bruise to his ear. “I always wondered what it’d feel like to be inside you.”

Dean’s heart began to race as Alastair slowly slid his hand down his torso. The feeling of Alastair’s fingers sliding beneath Dean’s boxers and grazing his pubic hair forced Dean into a frenzy.

Dean ripped his right arm out of Alastair’s hold and, before Alastair could react, made contact with his face. Alastair fell off the bed, dazed from the sudden surge of pain in his jaw. Dean grabbed his shirt and jacket and rushed toward the door. Alastair attempted to snatch Dean by the ankle, but in a rush of adrenaline, Dean kicked him in the face, and Alastair collapsed, unconscious. Without a moment’s hesitation, Dean ran out the door.

**********

Dean’s clothes were drenched, his hair plastered to his face. His whole body was shaking, not from the cold but from anxiety. The skin where Alastair touched him burned, his stomach ached and his neck throbbed. He pounded on the door frantically, slamming his fist hard against the wood. No doubt his knuckles would be bruised, but he didn’t care.

Finally the door opened and the light from inside blinded Dean for a moment. But then he saw him.

Shaking, on the verge of tears, Dean said one word.

“Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so sorry! It has been forever since I've last updated! Things have been fucking crazy, and I apologize! 
> 
> But I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! There's plenty more to come!


End file.
